The present disclosure pertains to the field of processing apparatuses and associated software sequences that perform logical and mathematical operations.
Processing of text information communicated between computing or communication devices has become increasingly important for current computing and communication devices. Particularly, interpretation by a communication or computing device of strings of text information include some of the most important operations performed on text data. Such operations may be computationally intensive, but offer a high level of data parallelism that can be exploited through an efficient implementation using various data storage devices, such as for example, single instruction multiple data (SIMD) registers.